femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Tasty (Sex Drive)
Ms. Tasty '''(Katrina Bowden) is the main villainess from the 2008 comedy movie '''Sex Drive. She is a car thief who draws in guys with nice cars on the internet into meeting her with the promise of sex, but with the intentions of stealing their car on arrival. This slutty, seductive blonde wears high heels and an incredibly short skirt, a fact noted by the movie's good girl, Felicia, who describes her as "Blonde, with a belt for a skirt". When chatting online with the movie's teenage protagonist, Ian, she discovers he has a desirable car (well, his brother does) and seduces him into travelling to meet her. Ian is still a virgin and desperate to lose his virginity, so he steals his brother's car and goes on a road trip with two of his friends, Lance and Felicia, in order to get laid. After some road trip fun, Ian finally reaches Ms. Tasty and discovers his previous fears that she might be a guy were incorrect, the beautiful blonde makes him take her for a drive to a secluded location with the promise of sex. However on arrival her true villainous intentions are revealed as her boyfriend appears with a gun and forces Ian to hand over the keys to his car. After unnecessarily humiliating Ian by forcing him to strip naked, Ms. Tasty laughs and gloats about stealing the car and drives off with her boyfriend in it. Unknown to them, Ian's friend Felicia was hiding in the back seat of the stolen car and witnessed everything. Ms. Tasty then sets her sights on her next target, she gets out of the stolen car and walks over to another car and tries the same routine, but her attempts at seduction don't work for whatever reason, and she gets frustrated. At this point a bunch of characters from earlier in the movie show up, and things get heated. Felicia takes the opportunity to sneak out of the car at this point, but the evil Ms. Tasty notices her and convinces her boyfriend that something needs to be done about her, because she heard all the details of their plans. The characters then continue their heated exchange, and Ms. Tasty tries to flee the scene, but Felicia stops her and the two have a catfight. The police then show up, Felicia identifies the blonde with a belt for a skirt as the car thief they are after. Ms. Tasty tries to run away but gets knocked down by an opening car door, the wicked villainess is then promptly arrested by the police. Gallery MsTastySexDrive-02.jpg|Introducing the bad girl, Ms. Tasty's online profile MsTastySexDrive-03.jpg|Ms. Tasty walks over to Ian's car... MsTastySexDrive-04.jpg|...and introduces herself MsTastySexDrive-05.jpg|Her wicked intentions are revealed, as her boyfriend points a gun at Ian MsTastySexDrive-06.jpg|After humilating Ian by making him strip naked, Ms. Tasty laughs and gloats, and then drives off MsTastySexDrive-07.jpg|With her boyfriend, and partner in crime MsTastySexDrive-08.jpg|The leggy blonde gets out of the car to greet some more marks MsTastySexDrive-09.jpg|She tries to seduce them, but fails MsTastySexDrive-10.jpg|Seeing Felicia crawling out of the car, she tells her boyfriend to do something about her MsTastySexDrive-11G.gif|Catfight! MsTastySexDrive-12G.gif|She tries to flee, but gets knocked down by a car door MsTastySexDrive-13G.gif|The tasty villainess is arrested for her crimes Set Photos MsTastySexDrive-14.jpg|Set Photo MsTastySexDrive-15.jpg|Set Photo MsTastySexDrive-16.jpg|Set Photo MsTastySexDrive-17.jpg|Set Photo MsTastySexDrive-18.jpg|Set Photo MsTastySexDrive-19.jpg|Set Photo MsTastySexDrive-20.jpg|Set Photo Category:2000s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Comical Defeat Category:Coward Category:Evil Laugh Category:Failed Seduction Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Robber Category:The Vamp Category:Topless Category:Traitoress Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested